All Tangled Up
by themadkattter
Summary: It wasn't that Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene didn't worry about their fair-haired daughter- no, quite the opposite, in fact, they worried about her constantly. But they both knew it was useless to stop her from wandering off on her adventures. But this time? Oh, this time, their frisky daughter was in deep, deep, trouble.
1. Prologue

**Well hello there. It's been an awfully long time, I know, and I am aware that this isn't an update of a story from before... but I just watched Tangled last night and the plot bunnies just won't leave me alone. Ugh. So yeahhhhh um enjoy, I suppose. Feedback appreciated.**

**Oh and this is the prologue, the actual chapter will be uploaded hopefully either today or tomorrow.**

**Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, but how I wish I did... oh but I own my OC of course.**

* * *

It wasn't that Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene didn't worry about their fair-haired daughter- no, quite the opposite, in fact, they worried about her constantly. But they both knew it was useless to stop her from wandering off on her adventures. I mean, we all know how well that went when Rapunzel was eighteen, now don't we? So they just watched quietly from the sidelines (or maybe not so quietly, you could often hear the pealing laughter of the princess and the husky chuckle of the prince as they welcomed their daughter home, ceaselessly amused by her grubbiness from her little escapades).

But this time? Oh, this time, their frisky daughter was in deep, deep, trouble.

No excuses, young lady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. I got the chapter up in record time! Yay! **

**My chapters are never long, because I have this habit of wanting to upload as soon as a finish a chunk, so yeah. Short chapters. But I'm really hoping I can get somewhere with this story instead of abandoning it. So I'll start with baby steps, yeah? Okay. Well enjoy for now :) feedback appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TANGLED OKAY NO NEED TO RUB IT IN. But I do own their daughter so HA.**

* * *

It was a normal occurrence by now to see the brunette couple running around the palace after their daughter, crowns askew on their heads as they desperately dodged the maids and servingmen and squires and whoever else happened to be in their way. Really, how could a little girl of only 6 years _run_ so fast?

Rapunzel rolled her huge green eyes as they skidded to a halt in a (miraculously, at this time of day) empty hallway.

"We lost her. Again." She remarked to the man beside her, who was striking an awfully dramatic pose- of his hands on his knees and gasping for air. He clutched at his wife's purple sleeve and straightened, raking back his chocolate brown hair.

"I dunno," Eugene drawled, albeit breathily, still trying to catch his breath. "Maybe she's hiding behind one of the tapestries?"

He then crouched to the floor and scanned across the- _aha!_ He beckoned to Rapunzel and put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be silent.

Rapunzel smiled at this, and nodded giddily. These things always reminded her of her very first adventure with Eugene, the sneaking and the fighting and the white horse who was still their faithful companion. She looked to where he was pointing, and saw a pair of little feet clad in light green slippers behind the old tapestry designed with the sun symbol linked to their family.

Eugene rose, and said loudly, "Well, I guess I was wrong. I don't see her anywhere." Rapunzel, playing along, replied with, "Maybe she went towards the kitchens? She was badgering me about being hungry earlier."

With a wink, he continued. "That's probably it! Why didn't you tell me earlier, Rapunzel?"

"It just slipped my mind," she answered. All the while they were talking (awfully loudly, if you heard them out of context you would think one of them was deaf or something of the sort), they were edging silently towards the grand purple tapestry. Suddenly, they heard a giggle. They grinned widely at each other.

Eugene mouthed, "One, two, _three_!" and they jumped on their daughter, hidden in the folds of the curtain framing the sun.

Their daughter squealed as her father swung her up onto his shoulders, and gave a little giggle as her mother tweaked her nose.

"Are you done with your adventures for today?" she asked her daughter fondly.

"No!" the little girl announced, making her parents chuckle.

"Well, I am _famished_ from chasing you around the entire palace. Doesn't food sound great to you, Sage?" Eugene asked. Sage nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" She then cocked her little blonde head. "What does famished mean?"

Eugene flashed his signature grin at his daughter. "It means really, reeeaally hungry… like a _wolf_!" He then growled menacingly and bent his fingers like claws.

Sage's big, doe-brown eyes opened wide as she let out a terrified _squeak_, followed by a bubbling laugh as Rapunzel smacked her father and he winced.

"Ow! What was that for, I didn't do anything!"

Rapunzel glared at him, her overall deadly effect somewhat ruined by the twitching of the corners of her mouth.

"Stop scaring our daughter, thank you very much. You've done enough scaring in your lifetime." Then, not being able to contain her laughter, she chuckled and said,

"But food does sound good, and our new cook makes the most _scrumptious _apple pie that I'm dying to try for dessert."

Eugene smiled softly at her, and held out his arm for Rapunzel to take. And off they went down the corridors, continuing to further confuse their daughter with needlessly long words just for the fun of it. Well, it was good for her education. That was their excuse, at least.


End file.
